Automotive seats have been developed by many vehicle manufacturers to include means for latching, removal, and reinstallation. Able to remove one or more seats, a user may reconfigure the interior of the vehicle to suit various needs for transporting, for example, passengers and various amounts of cargo and/or baggage. Both single and bench seats are usually rather heavy, however, and a widely realized problem with such automotive seats is that once unlatched from the vehicle floor they can be awkward and difficult to lift and transport, requiring significant physical effort on the part of one or more users. Once removed from the vehicle, the seats may further be difficult not only to move about and store, but to eventually return to the vehicle for reinstallation. Some existing solutions are implemented as carriages that attach to the bottoms of the automotive seats or benches and include mechanisms for extending and retracting casters. These carriages tend to be heavy, complicated, and limiting in the case where the user may wish to use the apparatus to remove, move, and reinstall on one or more other vehicles. Indeed, attaching and detaching the carriage from the seat multiple times may be time consuming and requiring of substantial physical effort. Moreover, such complicated designs may lead to elevated manufacturing and acquisition expenses. Other solutions include permanently attached carriages that connect to specially designed features in the vehicle floor and are thus disadvantageously non-portable for use with multiple vehicles.
There is therefore a need for a lightweight, adjustable, affordable, portable, and easily attachable and detachable means enabling a user to conveniently remove single and bench seats from various vehicles, transport a seat from a vehicle to a storage location, transport the seat back to the vehicle, and finally reinstall the seat in the vehicle.